The Great Mouse Detective: Salvation of Alice
by Terra151
Summary: After the movie takes place, a girl named Alice comes to Basil for help, she is being followed by a stranger and now has no one to turn to. This is a mystery only the Great Mouse Detective could solve. Please leave constructive comments!
1. Prologue

Alice awoke with a start. It was the middle of the night and she gripped the blanket in her fist with fear as she frantically looked about the room. Everything appeared to be normal, no person in sight but she had to check. She bit her lip in terror and surety that what she was afraid of would be present. She sat up and left the couch from which she'd been sleeping and slowly made her way to the hallway mirror. When she reached the mirror and looked in its reflection she put a hand to her mouth and began to cry, reading the words she had come to dread,

I love you and will never let you go

Hitting her knees and shaking she tried to keep her sobs quiet. She bit her knuckle to avoid waking anyone and wandered back to the family room, picking up the small scrap of paper she'd been carrying with her. She looked at it and read the address for what had to have been the hundredth time. This was enough, she needed this to stop or she would never find peace no matter where she went. She slowly packed her small bag once more and crawled back under the covers, willing herself to sleep and prepare for the day ahead.


	2. Meeting Basil

"_Are you sure you have to leave?" Mrs. Hatcher asked Alice. _

"_Yes, I don't want to put you in any danger." Alice said calmly as she looked at all three of the children. _

"_If you ever need anything, you know where to find us." Mr. Hatcher added. _

_Alice felt tears spring into her eyes, _

"_Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me."_

"_Good-bye Alice." The children said hugging her legs, "Visit soon, ok?"_

"_Absolutely." Alice agreed. _

Alice awoke from her dream and felt a small tear slide down her furry cheek. She would miss them. She realized she had awoken because the train had stopped. She tapped a man in front of her,

"Have we arrived?"

"Yes, miss."

She nodded and grabbed her small bag and excited the train. She then walked to address in her hand. 221 Baker Street. She knocked on the door cautiously and a plump mouse in a maids uniform opened the door,

"Yes dear?"

"I'm sorry to disturb but I'm looking for Basil of Baker Street."

"Of course, come on in." The maid said ushering her inside. "Right in there." She said pointing toward the living room.

Alice entered and was shocked. All around the room there was smorgasbord of things she'd only imagined would be found in one home. There were chemicals, machinery, experiments, maps, disguises and anything a detective of his reputation would have.

She looked toward the fire place and saw two men before it. One short and stout staring in a fixed wonder at a taller skinner one frantically and skillfully playing the violin with a look of concentration she had never seen before. She glanced over at the sheet music and saw it was the most complex piece of music she had ever seen in her life. She watched as he seemed to hit an even tougher part of the music and then after a moment hit a sour note. He paused, set down his violin and then spoke,

"There you are Dawson. As you can see it is impossible to play this sheet of music in less than 5 minutes for even the most experienced of musicians, such as myself." He said confidently, "And since we know he has no prior knowledge in playing the violin and that he works alone, his threat of inducing victims into a state hypnosis is not only improbable, but impossible. Alert Scotland Yard so that they can arrest him." The tall one said airily before resting in a tall red chair.

Alice quickly deduced that this had to be Basil. She saw the short one begin to walk away and jump when he saw her,

"Oh, well good afternoon, miss. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." He said with an elderly smile,

"No, forgive me for intruding, I'll come back at a better time," Alice said feeling embarrassed.

"Nonsense!" The maid said, "You go see him and tell him what's troubling you."

She was pushed to face him, Basil. He didn't look at her but was rubbing his temple with his fingers, obviously he had a headache. He hadn't noticed her yet, for which she was thankful, she wanted a chance to get a good look at him. A tall, slender body, thin fingers, and somewhat tan colored fur. He was by no means an eyesore, and the way he walked and spoke, all screamed of intelligence and aristocracy to her.

"Mrs. Judson, tea if you please." Basil said.

Alice didn't speak but stood silently, not really minding that he was unaware of her. After all that was what she'd been trying to achieve for a year now. To be unnoticed by her follower. He sighed and seemed to feel better. He shook out some of the tension in his arms and fingers from playing the violin so masterfully. Then he opened his eyes as he reached for his pipe. When he did, he noticed her and looked a bit surprised.

"I'm sorry; I should've made my presence known." Alice said wringing her hands.

"Here you are!" the maid, Mrs. Judson said upon entering the room. "One for you." She said handing a cup to Basil, "And one for you." she said handing Alice a cup of her own.

"Thank you." Alice said quietly placing it on a small table.

"Have a seat, deary." Mrs. Judson said retrieving another armchair for her.

"Thank you Mrs. Judson." Basil said and Mrs. Judson left the room.

Alice still stood but now she was fearful. He now was very aware of her presence and observed her. She could see he was clearly deducing things about her that no one else would know and that frightened her. She bit her lip nervously and seemed unsure of what to do. After a moment,

"Have a seat." Basil said referencing toward the chair across from him. Alice did so waited for him to speak again, "You obviously arrived by train, you are native to England, you're about 22 years of age and you also haven't been sleeping well for quite some time. Right?"

"Yes." Alice said shocked,

"Now tell me what you've come for. I want you to be precise and make certain not to leave out any details." He said calmly.

"Well, for almost a year now I've been being followed. At first he would send me letters of love, then he sent me flowers, then he left presents at my door and now he comes into the house I'm staying in and writes a message on my mirror:

'I love you and I'll never let you go.'

He does this every Wednesday and no matter where I go or how careful I am to be secretive he always finds me."

"Do you know of anyone who would do this?" Basil asked.

"No one. I've never had a man take interest in me, that's what is so odd."

"Could it possibly be a prank?" Basil asked.

"I don't believe someone would continue a joke as cruel as this for a year."

"Neither do I." Basil said thoughtfully.

"Basil I've sent the letter to Scotland Yard." The other mouse said entering the room.

"Thank you Dawson. We have another case on our hands, this girl has been followed for a year by a stranger who apparently has a desperate infatuation over her."

"How dreadful!" Dawson said sympathetically.

"Yes…"Basil said slowly, "The only way I see it is to let her stay with us and catch him in the act."

Alice blinked, "Pardon?"


	3. Arrangements

Alice watched nervously as Mrs. Judson prepared a pot on the couch for her sleep.

"This really is unnecessary…" Alice commented.

"No, on the contrary, it is necessary." Basil argued, "If this man doesn't leave evidence then it will make catching him that much more difficult. At least this way it will be easier to apprehend him."

"But what about-"

"Really, your portrayal of the word 'mousy' is rather uncanny." Basil cut her off, making Alice frown, "I've explained its necessity, so buck up."

He's right my dear." Dawson said putting a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, "Despite his callous way of saying it…" He said giving Basil a sharp look.

"What?" Basil asked feigning innocence.

"Here you are." Mrs. Judson said brightly, presenting the make-shift bed she'd prepared.

"Thank you." Alice said sincerely as the elderly maid left the room.

"Shall we take shifts?" Dawson asked.

"Shifts?" Alice inquired.

"Yes, he's wondering if we should take turns guarding the premises throughout the night." Basil explained, and then turned to Dawson, "But no, we both know you cannot stay awake all night, despite how much you'd like to."

"You're right." Dawson said smiling bashfully.

Alice watched Basil intently. It was odd to see him smile…She watched the two, they obviously had a real bond of friendship,

"Goodnight, old fellow." Basil said as the old man toddled back to his room,

"Goodnight everyone." Dawson replied.

Alice watched him, then jumped when she noticed Basil's eyes upon her once more. She tried to ignore it as she sat down on the couch,

"Must you stare?" She asked when she could take no more,

"Is it upsetting to you?" Basil asked in return. She sighed, realizing he was keeping the attention off himself and on to her.

"It's unnerving." She said.

"Hmmm..."He said thoughtfully, not bothering to elaborate further.

She decided she'd had enough and crawled under the blankets. She tucked the blanket up to her chin and saw that he still was watching her curiously. She looked away, slowly shutting her eyes. When she did she felt her usual fear feel her,

Was he there?

Was he watching her?

She opened her eyes and saw Basil still observing her and she felt alittle better. She tried shutting her eyes again but still was plagued by her fears. She bit her lip nervously opening peeking a eye open once more.

"Mr. Basil?" She said softly.

"Yes?" He asked calmly. His head tilted to the side, resting in the palm of his hand,

"You'll catch him, won't you?" She asked, trying to keep the fear out of her voice,

His eyes softened slightly and he scooted the chair closer to the couch,

"Yes…I'll catch him…" He said gently.

She felt comfort at his words, and tried shutting her eyes again. She felt her apprehension return and flicked them open rapidly. He was quick to soothe her, "I'm right here,"

She nodded and continued to try to sleep and after a few minutes she finally let herself fall asleep.

* * *

Yes, it FINALLY updated! So I'm now continuing this story for kitty-kat-girlyyyxxx who has pleaded with me to continue it. If not for her I would've trashed it. Please tell me what you think! ^_^


	4. Deductions

Alice awoke slowly. She started when she saw Basil's face peering down at her inquisitively.

"Mr. Basil?" She questioned, sitting up cautiously. She looked over to see Mr. Dawson staring at her too. "Has something happened?"

"I'm afraid so…" Dawson admitted sheepishly.

"We've been able to deduce several clues but you mustn't panic…"

"Panic?" She questioned and looked past him to the mirror. There it was. Scrawled out before her,

"I Love You And I'll Never Let You Go."

"H-how?" She gasped in horror.

Basil was quickly at her side,

"Calm down…"

"How could he have gotten in with no one noticing?"

"Here luv, settle down…" Mrs. Judson said handing her a cup of tea.

Alice accepted it, sipping its warmth as she tried to calm herself.

"There are several deductions to be made by this." Basil began, "He does not participate in any of the usual behaviors, such as picking or breaking locks, he does not steal any possessions and he doesn't come near you at all. Meaning he does not under any circumstances want you to see him or to be caught."

"But how could he have done this with you watching?"

Basil sighed and knelt beside her,

"This really is elementary. I want him to come in, if he doesn't then discovering any information from him is much more precarious and time-consuming. Now we can understand his motives and methods better."

"So what does all this mean?" Alice asked, her mind attempting to maintain his mental pace.

"It means that you are his target. And as far as we can tell at the moment he is merely content to let you know that you are on his mind and that he has an unwavering devotion for you."

"What about when he is no longer merely content with writing messages on my mirrors?" Alice asked.

Basil just smiled,

"That's why you've called me, is it not? Its elementary, we catch him before such urges may arise."

"But how Basil?" Dawson asked.

"We try again," Basil said easily, "He's left no footprints and everything remained untouched. He moved silently and out of sight. So we will keep the mirrors within my sight this time."

"You mean you weren't watching the mirrors?" Alice asked.

Basil glanced at her,

"My dear, the first priority was you."

Alice looked down into her lap, she hated being a burden but she couldn't live the rest of her life in fear either.

"Thank you." She said softly.

Basil gave her a small smile before rising to his feet once more,

"Now everyone if you'll excuse me, I need to rest before tonight."

Alice watched him retreat to the back room in silent wonder. The man was incredible.

"Come on now, dearie. Let's get you dressed shall we?" Mrs. Judson said referring to her nightgown. Dawson flushed and looked away quickly,

"Oh! Pardon me!"

Alice smiled and followed Mrs. Judson to the guest bedroom.

"This one suits you." Mrs. Judson said looking Alice over when she had gotten dressed.

"Thank you." She said softly, "May I help you with anything?"

The elderly maid looked at her with shock,

"Oh no! You needn't do that!" Alice could see that Mrs. Judson clearly appreciated the offer just the same, "You just relax dear."

"If you'd like…" Dawson began, "I'm about to go out to run a few errands…if you'd like to accompany me…"

"I'd love to!" Alice said honestly.

As they stepped out the door, she couldn't help but think about Basil.

_Please Mr. Basil…_

_…save me_

* * *

Sorry its been so long! Please comment! ^_^


End file.
